I Do
by YerinKim
Summary: No Summary. Just happy reading


I DO

(First fic, typo harap maklum)

Lets start...

"Kuharap dia belum pulang.. " gumam seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, sang namja tanpak gelisah sembari tangan nya sibuk mencari sesuatu disaku jaket nya. Tak berselang lama sampailah didepan pintu apartemen tersebut

 ** _Tiit tiit tiit tiit_**

 ** _Ckrek_**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang gelap.. "Untunglah dia belum pulang, aku bisa menyiapkan semua dengan tenang.. " senyum mengembang dibibir nya yang sexy. Choi Siwon namja perfect dengan dimple dikedua pipi nya pewaris tunggal Choi Corp itu kini tengah mempersiapkan sebuah lamaran untuk kekasih tercinta nya.

1jam berlalu dengan cepat sekarang Siwon siap dengan kejutan nya. Sekitar 15menit terbukalah pintu apartement lalu masuk lah seorang namja eeeemm cantik imut dan mungil _._

 _Aaahh itu kekasih nya, datang tepat waktu.._

Choi Siwon tumben sekali kau menyambutku di delan pintu? " ujar Yesung -kekasih Siwon- seraya melepas sepatu dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon. "Kebetulan aku pulang awal dan ingin menyambut mu Yesung ah.. " kerlingan mata Siwon berikan pada sang kekasih

 _Uuuuh apa apaan Choi Siwon itu tidak biasa nya.._ Yesung membatin geli

"Ayo kita ke kamar chagi" ajak Siwon

 _Oow..._ -Yesung

"Ada maksud apa kau langsung mengajakku ke kamar Siwon ah ?" ucap Yesung sangsi.. "Tak apa ayo.. " Ia menarik Yesung pelan menuju kamar mereka, tiba tiba Siwon menghentikan langkah nya "Tunggu tutup dulu matamu Yesung ah.. " Yesung hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasih nya, ia menutup mata dengan kedua tangan mungilmungil nya, setelah itu ia mendengar suara **_Ckrek_** pintu kamar yg terbuka lalu ia rasakan dorongan lembut dari Siwon yang di belakang nya, melangkah perlan dan bisa Yesung rasakan saat ini ia berpijak di tengah tengah kamar nya... "Buka matamu sekarang sayang.. " bisik Siwon lembut di telinga Yesung, dengan perlahan Yesung membuka matanya membiasakan dengan keadaan kamar nya, setelah terlihat jelas, ia hanya bisa ternganga

 _Choi Siwon..._

"Surprise, kejutan untuk mu sayang, diner romantis di kamar kita.. " Siwon menuntunmenuntun yesung menuju meja makan yang entah kenapa bisa berada di kamar, penasaran bagaimana kondisi kamar Yewon? Saat ini kamar super luas itu disulap oleh Siwon menjadi tempat yang uumm romantis dari cahaya remang lampu, lilin aroma disetiap sudut kamar, lantai yang ditaburi mawar merah, ranjang yg ditata serapi mungkin dengan mawarmawar merah dibentuk Love dan...

 _Ahh aku lupa.. -Siwon_

Siwon mengambil remote dan menyalakan musik..

 _Perfect..._

Yesung hanya bisa terkesan, ia tak tau harus berkata apa ini terlalu tak biasa, Siwon memang romantis tapi tidak sampai sepert ini juga.. "Kenapa diam? Ayo duduk." ajak Siwon, mereka duduk dikursi saling berhadapan, Yesung memandang kekasih nya kagum, mari lihat meja makan, disana tersedia Steak, Red Wine, Salad buah dan sayur dan terakhir Cake coklat vanila kesukaan Yesung. Si namja manis hanya diam tak tau harus berkata apa sampai suara Siwon menegur nya " Wae anjeoha?? Mwo jalmuthae'inna?" Siwon bertanya ragu "Anni. Ini semua sempurna, tapi ada apa? Kau tumben sekali seperti ini? " Yesung menjawab dengan pertanyaan ia bingung bila boleh jujur.. "Sebenarnya Yesung ah ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu maka nya aku menyiapkan ini semua.. " Siwon menatap Yesung lembut yang dibalas tak kalah lembut "Mwondae? " setelah ucapan Yesung barusan Siwon berdiri dari duduk nya menghampiri belahan jiwanya itu, berlutut dihadapan Yesung seraya memegang tangan kekasih nya, Yesung diam menanti apa yg dilakukan Siwon selanjutnya "Kim Yesung kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih 4 tahun lamanya, aku mau hubungan kita lebih serius, aku ingin punya ikatan lebih dari kekasih, jujur aku masih sering cemburu kadang juga tak percaya, aku ingin kita melangkah lebih jauh lagi jadi Kim Yesung maukah kau mengganti marga Kim menjadi Choi? Will you marry me? " Pengutaraan hati Siwon yang terdengar bak nyanyian terindah itu menyentuh hati Yesung, si namja manis tak kuasa menahan air mata nya, bibir tipis itu bergetar lirih, Yesung menatap Siwon yang juga menatap nya penuh harap "I... I.. I DO" jawaban yang dinanti seorang Choi Siwon akhir nya terucap dari sang kekasih hati. Siwon nengajak Yesung berdiri saling bertatap penuh cinta, Siwon mengecup kening Yesung lama menyalurkan kebahagiaan nya, melepas kecupan nya bibir Siwon beralih pada bibir kekasih nya mencium lembut bibir itu.

 _Karena Choi Siwon menjadi sempurna bila Kim Yesung ada dihidupnya.._

 _END_

 _By- YerinKim_


End file.
